


Lucy

by BrieTheCheese15



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Stays in Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieTheCheese15/pseuds/BrieTheCheese15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief explanation of the romance between Lucy and Caspian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Late Night Blueberry Muffins

_The moment had arisen for Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter to leave. With pounding hearts they took a step forward but Lucy’s shrill cry made them stop. She was hesitating and fiddling with the sleeves of her dress. She looked up at Edmund, Peter, and Susan and shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes._  
  
_“I don’t want to go,” she announced._  
  
_Wide grins spread across Edmund and Peter's face as they took a step away from the door, away from their other sister, and towards Lucy. Susan had a look of confusion and anger and she took a few steps towards them._  
  
_“No, we can’t stay here,” she demanded. “Right Aslan?”_  
  
_“They can stay here, young one,” he said. “But you can return if you choose to. Though, you will not see your brothers or sister ever again. You will be an only child. Your mother and father will not remember there ever was a Lucy, Edmund, or Peter.”_  
  
_Susan nodded and turned to her brothers and sister. She had a sad look in her eye as she hugged them tightly. She whispered that she’d miss them and that they’d see each other in Aslan’s country. Susan took one last look at her family and walked through the door. Nobody else wished to cross over, so the door closed. Susan wasn’t coming back._

 

_~~~_

 

Lucy woke up with a start. It had been six years in Narnian times since Susan left Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. Lucy couldn’t even keep up with how long it had been in her old world. Had it been seconds since Susan left? Had it been years? Was Susan still staring at the space her brothers and sister used to occupy?  
  
It was very early in the morning, it had to be for nobody was outside her room, walking around. None of the servants worked this late or this early. They usually start work when the sun comes up. Lucy got out of bed and shivered at how cold the stone floor was under her feet.  
  
The fire in her fireplace must have gone out long ago because the fire was dull embers at this point. Lucy wrapped her quilt around her shoulders and went to the window, staring out at the moon who was just peeking in the sky. It must be really late for the moon to be that high in the sky, Lucy thought to herself.  
  
Susan leaving the three of them didn’t bother her so much as it was just a simple memory. Lucy was aware Susan felt that Narnia was just a dream they’d wake up from. To Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, it was so much more. It felt more at home than home had when they had one. Peter and Edmund didn’t have to stay with Lucy, she would’ve been fine on her own but they felt they had to out of necessity. Lucy was the youngest and required the help of her older brothers to survive while Susan didn’t need Peter and Edmund, definitely not Edmund since she was older than he was.  
  
Lucy put on her cloak and slipped out of the door. She closed the door quietly behind her to see Caspian had emerged from his room as well. They stared at each other for a minute then smiled gleefully. He walked closer to her.  
  
“What are you doing up?” he whispered, so he wouldn’t wake Peter and Edmund who had rooms around Lucy’s.  
  
“I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted softly. “And I was hungry. I was going to see if there were any leftovers they would let me eat.”   
  
“You’re the high queen of Narnia, I think they’d cook you a feast if you asked,” he whispered.   
  
“Oh, I know, I just don’t want to bother them,” she said and pulled him away from her sleeping brothers’ room.  
  
Peace had come easy in the six years since Susan left. Nobody wanted to start wars with Narnia, nobody seemed to start wars with anybody. The rulers of other lands were content with their lands and with the alliances between their lands and the lands surrounding them.

The two reached the kitchens where a chef was making something that suspiciously smelled like blueberry muffins. It was Lucy’s favorite thing to eat for breakfast in England. She had recently shared that with Caspian and he must have done something for blueberries didn’t grown anywhere near Cair.  
  
“Oh, good morning Queen Lucy, good morning King Caspian,” he bowed to the two of them.  
  
“Are these blueberry muffins?” Lucy asked the man who nodded hurriedly. “Do you mind if I have one?” she asked, gesturing to the gigantic basket of muffins that usually held apple cinnamon muffins on the breakfast table. “Thank you,” she replied after he nodded his head in delight.  
  
She took one and sat down at the little table that the chef usually strung green beans or peeled potatoes. She took a bite and groaned in delight at the taste of the obviously fresh blueberries in the muffin. Caspian sat down with two muffins and started eating them. The two finished their muffins.  
  
“Thank you sir,” she beamed at him. “Can you make sure the leftovers from breakfast and the ones the staff does not eat is stored?”   
  
“Certainly, ma’am,” he nodded and went back to cooking.  
  
Caspian and Lucy walked out and reached the old throne room. Lucy stopped and took a step in. She made her way to her throne and stared at it. It was all the way at the end, next to where Susan’s throne was supposed to be.  
  
When visiting rulers came, it was required the kings and queen of Narnia sit in their throne until the last guest has arrived. Lucy hated the rule but they were always free to do whatever to the rest of the day.  
  
“Tell me about your coronation,” Caspian said, coming up behind Lucy.  
  
“It was a marvelous day,” she whispered, the ghost of a smile on her face. “Every creature in the land came to see and feast that night. The coronation in itself took months to plan. Our clothes were hand spun and hand sewn. Our crowns were handmade. Before our coronation, we had to tour all over to meet other rulers and see other lands. When we came back, we immediately had our coronation. The feast had taken weeks to prepare and hundreds of creatures who offered their cooking ability for the meal. It was a joyous celebration. I remember Susan turning to me and saying this was our home,” she shook her head. “I think it’s funny how things change.”   
  
Caspian nodded and Lucy turned around and walked out of the room. They walked back towards her room and he bid her goodnight again. Lucy sat in the window seat and stared out the window. Lucy was never a stupid child. She was always smarter than the other children in her year back in England. She knew Caspian had feelings for Susan and felt hurt when she left.  
  
Meanwhile Caspian sat in the chair beside the fireplace. He mulled over the past six years with Lucy, Peter, and Edmund. Six years ago Caspian could say he wanted Susan to be his queen and rule beside him. But that was six years ago. Today, he wasn’t sure. Most of Narnia was awaiting Caspian to announce he would marry a woman to be queen and she would bring a child into the world ten months after that.  
  
Six years ago, Caspian wanted that woman to be High Queen Susan the Gentle. But as of recent, he’s imagined what his child would look like with Lucy. She’s five years younger than he is and her brothers are deathly protective of her. She’s had suitors come for her before but her brothers never gave them their blessing.

 

~~~  
  


When Caspian went down for breakfast, Lucy wasn’t there. Peter told him another suitor had arrived an hour ago and she was in the garden with him. Peter and Edmund had glanced at each other, chewing on their food that had been made for them, but avoided Caspian’s eyes.  
  
“What is it?” Caspian asked, sitting at the head of the table.  
  
“When are you going to ask to court Lucy?” Peter finally asked. “We see the way you’ve been looking at her as of recent and we’ve kind of been hoping the two of you would eventually court and marry. It’s better than our sister going off to some random man. And we aren’t marrying anyone who is of royal blood, we did that once.”  
  
“What do you mean?” he questioned, staring at the two of them. “That you married someone of royal blood before?”   
  
The two glanced at each other again and looked up at the approaching footsteps. It was Lucy who looked exhausted and annoyed. She sat down at the place to his left and secretly glared at the man who took a seat beside her. She looked up and smiled at Caspian and her brothers.   
  
“Our first time in Narnia, the four of us married,” Edmund explained.  
  
“You’ve married?” the suitor asked, staring at Lucy with a look of confusion and a touch of anger.  
  
“It was 1300 years ago,” she snapped before turning back to Caspian. “When we disappeared, I had just gotten married. I was supposed to be on my honeymoon but war had broken out for Galma. He died and I was left a widow. That’s why we went on the hunt for the white stag.”   
  
Caspian, Peter, and Edmund had been shocked to silence. Lucy refused to talk about her late husband after returning to England. Every time the man, named Carter, was mentioned, she snap at them not to bring him up at all. The man, who had yet been named, announced he was done, Lucy asked for him to be taken to a room on the east wing.  
  
“What is his name?” Edmund asked his sister who became increasingly quiet.  
  
“Carter,” she muttered, standing up and hurrying out of the room.  
  
Caspian stared at her as she hurriedly walked off. He knew she would go to her own study, which she hardly went to at all. He turned to her brothers and they continued eating slowly, but they knew she was on their mind.  
  
“He was her best friend,” Edmund explained. “And when we got back to England, she told us that before we had left for the hunt, she found out she was pregnant. She was still her bright, normal self but she was quieter. She had lost her best friend and child, in the same week. She says no to the suitors because she doesn’t want them to go to war and die like Carter did.”  
  
“What would you say if I did ask to court your sister?” he asked, glancing to the two brothers.  
  
“That if Lucy wants to marry you, we give you our blessing but if she does not want to marry you, we don’t give you our blessing,” Peter said in a rehearsed voice.  
  
“Have you practiced saying that to me?” Caspian asked, laughing.  
  
“No,” Peter said slowly. “Ed had, I just said it.”  
  
“I wanted to be ready,” Edmund mumbled. “You were going to ask eventually. And I was right. Now go find her.”  
  
Caspian sat there for a moment, thinking over the past five minutes. He had asked Peter and Edmund to court Lucy. For the first time since Lucy got married to Carter 1300 years ago, they said yes. Edmund glanced at Peter and Peter glanced at Edmund, the two of them smiling.  
  
“Right, yes, I should go find her,” Caspian abruptly got up and walked out.  
  
Peter and Edmund stayed in the dining room, continuing to eat their breakfast and sneaking some food in their pockets for later in the day. When Edmund was about to take a bite of his tenth biscuit, Peter finally spoke.  
  
“Do you think Caspian will really propose to Lucy?” Peter asked.  
  
“Eventually and hopefully Lucy won’t say no just because of what happened with Carter,” Edmund replied.  
  
Peter just nodded in response and continued eating his breakfast.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/18/18 A/N: I am slowly going through and editing everything. I'm starting off with grammar then I might go on to story or I might just leave it alone after I finish editing the grammar of it. I'll be working on it over the course of the next few months as I get time.


	2. Chapter 2- Winter's Approach

_It was seven years after they had arrived in Narnia the first time. Lucy was 15 years old, Edmund was 17, Susan was 19, and Peter was 20. Peter and Susan were off with their spouses on a day trip while Edmund was in the country of the woman he was courting. It left Lucy all alone in Cair to tend to foreign affairs._

__

_That day the king and princes of Galma was supposed to visit, unknowingly coming when three out of four of the rulers were out. Lucy was sitting on her throne, staring out the window. Summer had just arrived and it was beautiful outside. The birds were outside singing and the animals were basking in the sun. Lucy would be lying in the sun or playing at the beach if it wasn’t for Galma’s king and the three princes were coming._

__

_“Queen Lucy, the valiant,” a voice said, breaking Lucy from her train of thought._

__

_She looked in front of her to see four men bowing in front of her. The oldest seemed to be about the age her father was with a graying beard and gray hair. The next oldest had clear blue eyes and dark hair, his eyes had a mischievous glint in them. The next two seemed to be twins with bright blonde hair and dull green eyes. They had an intelligent look about them as they stood up._

__

_“King Arthur, how are you?” Lucy said, standing and clutching to the man's hand in a shake. “It’s been such a long time since your last visit.”_

__

_“My last visit was your coronation if I remember so correctly. You remember my oldest son Carter and my twin boys Joseph and James,” the three of them smiled at her and she nodded. “It’s unfortunate I picked such a day as this to visit.”_   
  
_“Yes, I apologize for not responding to your letter in time. I’ve sent the three of them a letter about your arrival and they said they should be back within the day,” Lucy announced. “You’re welcome to stay until they return, then we can talk.”_   
  
_“I hope I do not intrude,” King Arthur smiled graciously at the queen._

__

_“No, of course not,” she shook her head, smiling. “I’ll show you to your rooms.”_   
  
_They walked along the hallways to the west wing where the visiting kings and princes were always placed. She showed them each to their room, telling them the bell would announce when dinner was. She showed Carter his room last and he left her with a lingering kiss on the hand. She couldn’t stop smiling until dinner._

__

***

Lucy sat in the window seat in her study, staring at the bare trees. Winter was approaching quickly and that meant snow. Most creatures had homes that were warm and they were prepared for winter, but soon the three kings and queen were soon to be riding out to make sure they had what they needed to survive. The suitor that had come had been an arrogant jerk that made her think nothing of her Carter.

He had explained to her that his namesake, King Carter of Galma, had died courageously in battle, leaving an unnamed wife behind him. He didn’t have time to tell his kingdom of his wife before he died so only Narnia knew of the relationship with their own queen.

Lucy could remember sitting in her room for hours, looking out the window. She always waited for his ship to come home, to be in his arms, and to not be so alone anymore. Her brothers and sister always told her that he’d be home shortly, but they didn’t understand what it was like to have their spouse go to war for their country. They had married second or third borns who weren’t going to be ruling their country. Lucy had the difficult job of being the queen for two countries, Narnia and Galma.

She remembered the day when the waiting was finally over. A Galma ship had docked during the night and the next morning, instead of finding black hair, she saw blonde hair. James and Joseph had come to tell her the news, that her husband was dead. He had been injured during battle and died some days later. Galma had won but now they were without a king. She was offered to return to Galma and rule over their country since she was his wife but she declined.

As they left, she felt as if she should run after them, screaming to tell them that there was an unborn heir. But she kept everything inside her. A week later the group had gone for the hunt and never returned.

“Lucy?” Caspian’s deep voice broke her train of thought.

She looked over at him and he saw the sadness in her eyes. Her eyes had unshed tears gathered in them and he couldn’t help but feel sad for the woman he seemed to have feelings for. He walked over to her and stared out the window with him, putting a hand on her back.

“You must have really loved him,” he whispered.

“Not like that,” she whispered back. “He was my best friend who courted and married me. He loved me but I merely liked him. And he knew but Arthur was putting him under such pressure about finding a wife and my advisor was putting so much pressure on me about finding a husband that we courted and got married.”   
  
“You had an advisor?” Caspian asked, looking quite confused.

“Yes, it seemed that each of us had an entire staff,” she laughed softly, overlooking the woods in front of the study. “I had an advisor and he felt like he knew best for everything. For some things he did, like the yearly outings to the land to make sure every creature had a safe and warm place to go was his idea. But other things, like Carter and my marriage, he was wrong about.”   
  
Caspian nodded and they left the room shortly after to prepare for the outing. When Lucy walked into the throne room, Edmund and Peter were sitting there with expressionless faces. In front of them, was Carter. She couldn’t see his face but from the looks of hand gestures, he was angry.

“What do you mean you won’t let me court her?” he said angrily. “I remind her of a lost love! Why wouldn’t she want to marry me?”

“Because someone has already asked and we’ve already agreed,” Peter said, not yet noticing Lucy in front of him.

“Well what’s the difference between myself and him?” he crossed his arms.

“The difference is he truly loves her and if they marry or not, he’s a king. You, on the other hand, are the fourth brother, therefore there is no chance of you ruling your land. Therefore you will marry anyone just to rule, if you love them or not. We want happiness for our sister and you aren’t the key to her happiness,” Edmund said. “Hello Lucy,” he added after spotting her.

“Hello Edmund,” she said, sitting in her throne. “While you seem like a very nice man, I’m going to have to deny any offers for anything other than a friendship.”   
  


Carter stared at her with dark eyes that looked nothing like her Carter’s eyes. They were emotionless and not at all devious like she’d want in a Carter. She preferred dark eyes on a man like Caspian. His eyes were warm and loving at not at all like the eyes she was looking in now.

Carter nodded and excused himself to prepare his journey back to Galma. Lucy didn’t speak of what she heard to Peter or Edmund but she was curious on who was the man they said yes to a possible courtship. Who could love her? She couldn’t think of any kings that were bachelors and Caspian only looked to her as a sister.

“Are you all ready?” Caspian asked, looking from Peter to Lucy. “Our horses are ready to begin the journey.”

Lucy nodded and stood up. This was her favorite time of year. The ride was always full of happy memories from their first time in Narnia and from the past few years. The four of them camped out under the stars and every so often they’d stop and stay at a welcoming creatures home. They’d leave about two months before the snow hit and went all around Narnia to make sure everyone had a warm place to sleep. Every so often there would be a loose fox or rogue wolf that didn’t have a place. In that case they’d find somewhere for them to stay.

***

The group was about four days into the ride. Lucy was stuck in the middle of five men, all surrounding her. The head of security decided he wanted to come to make sure the four of them would be alright. The five of them had a great time, laughing and joking around. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy told stories about their times in Narnia and back in England.

That night, Lucy had a difficult time falling asleep. She was so excited for the real adventure to begin. The next day they’d begin climbing the mountain. It has been so much fun previously. Lucy sat against a tree and shivered, pulling her cloak closer around her shoulders.

“Why are you still awake?” Caspian asked, taking a seat beside her.

“I’m excited,” she grinned, turning to Caspian. “I guess I miss Su a little bit,” she admitted. “She loved traveling around Narnia to see the creatures. She was always in front, pointing out different things she’d read in books.”   
  
Lucy sighed and Caspian put his arm around the girl, pulling her closer to him. She stared up at the stars and sighed. She rested her head against Caspian’s shoulder. Caspian looked down at her and smiled. He loved how she always tied her hair in a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes during trips like this. She loved how curious she was and how she’d ask so many questions.

“Why are you looking at me and not the stars?” Lucy asked, staring up at him.

“Because you’re more beautiful and shine so much brighter than they do,” he whispered, looking down at her.

“You’re just saying that,” she whispered, her eyes darting to his lips.

“No, I’m not,” he leaned forward but before their lips could touch, a voice snapped them apart.

“What are you guys doing?” Peter asked, his voice slurred a little from just waking up.

“Talking, looking at the stars,” Lucy replied, scooting over from Caspian.

  
She fell asleep, her head on Caspian’s shoulder. The last thing she remembers is him whispering softly ‘I love you, my little queen,’ and she doesn’t know if it was in her dreams in or if it was real.


	3. Chapter 3- Memories of Queen Lucy

_Lucy woke up to an empty, cold bed. She stretched her arm out to reach for her husband, but instead, found sheets. She sat up and saw that he was still in the room, just sitting by the fire which had been relit. She leaned against the headboard of her bed and stared at him. As she stared at him more, she noticed the troubled look on his face as he read the letter in his hands._

__

_“Carter? What’s wrong?” she asked._

__

_His head jerked up and he stared at her for a long time. He shook head head and put the letter back down. He crawled back in bed, pulling her in his arms, and resting his head on the back of her neck. He shook his head again._

__

_“Nothing, darling,” he whispered, tenderly kissing the back of her neck. “Nothing you need to worry about.”_   
  
_“No,” Lucy argued, wiggling out of his arms and facing him. “Tell me.”_

__

_“I don’t want to worry you,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her head but she moved away from  him._

__

_“You’re worrying me by not telling me,” Lucy argued._

__

_Carter finally sighed and moved so he was sitting at the foot of their bed. He leaned forward and brushed her hair out of her face, shaking his head slightly. He mumbled something, making Lucy shake her head in confusion._

__

_“Galma had war declared on them,” he finally said. “I have to go lead my army.”_

__

_Lucy felt confident he would return. She pushed him to go, saying she would stay here like planned. The next morning he was off to Galma to fight another island who wanted to take over. She kissed him and waved him off._

__

_“I’ll see him again,” she said certainly to Susan._

***

Lucy jumped from her trance and looked around. She was in the throne room at Cair. The four of them were forced to turn back because they had some immediate business to attend to. In their place, they trusted others to go warn the creatures of Narnia of the winter without them.

A king and prince from another island was coming to visit in hopes of courting Lucy. Lucy was getting tired of people constantly coming and trying to court her and Caspian couldn’t agree more. So many people came to try and court Queen Lucy that he rarely had time to be with her.

Caspian glanced over at Lucy to see her looking annoyed and bored. He glanced to Peter and Edmund who were discussing battle strategies of the past while playing a game of chess. Caspian stood up and the movement made Lucy look at him curiously.

“Lucy, would you like to accompany me to the beach to await the arrival of our guests?” Caspian murmured, offering her his hand.

Lucy looked over to Peter and Edmund who were trying to fight off huge smiles on their faces. They glanced up at each other before turning their attention to game as if Caspian didn’t ask Lucy to leave the throne room to her favorite place.

“Uh…” she was confused. “Yes, I will.”

She took his arm and they walked out arm in arm. As of quite recent, Lucy had thought about the almost kiss with Caspian a lot. Did he want to kiss her? The most she thought about it, the more it made sense. He was the bachelor king who courted her.

***

_“Lucy, my darling!” Carter said, pulling Lucy into his arms and spinning her around._

__

_“Hello Carter,” she chuckled, hugging the man back. “I didn’t expect you back so soon.”_   
  
_“What? Forgotten me already?” he teased. “Some other gentleman come and sweep you off your feet?”_   
  
_“Only you would guess that,” Lucy replied, tucking her arm in the crook of his. “But no, nobody has arrived to court me since you left.”_   
  
_“Good,” he smiled down at her and the two walked to the throne room where Peter, Edmund, and Susan were._

__

_Susan was reading, as usual. She was sitting gracefully on the throne, her ankles crossed. She was mouthing the words of the book as she read. Edmund was looking at a map of Narnia, trying to figure out the best route for the yearly winter outing. Peter was playing chess with his wife, Mary. He was playfully teasing her at her terrible chess skills and she was teasing him back at his terrible archery skills._

__

_“King Peter, Queen Mary, King Edmund, Queen Susan,” Carter bowed, releasing Lucy’s arms from his grip. “Pleasure to see you again.”_   
  
_“Oh let up, Carter,” Peter rolled his eyes and laughed. “Good to see you again, mate.”_

__

_“Up for a game of chess later?” Carter offered and Peter nodded._

__

_“In the sitting room after dinner sound good?” Peter asked and Carter nodded._

__

_“If you don’t mind me stealing him for a moment, Peter, Edmund, may I talk to you for a moment?” Carter asked, glancing to Lucy and smiling._

__

_“Of course,” Peter kissed his wife’s cheek and Edmund and Peter walked out of the room with Carter behind him._

__

_Lucy took her seat in her throne and stared out the window, wondering what he could possibly be talking to her brothers about. Susan put down her book and turned to Lucy, grinning. Mary came over and stood in front of the two of them._

__

_“Do you think Peter and Edmund will accept Carter’s courting request?” Mary asked. “If I’m allowed to ask at that.”_   
  
_“I think he’ll say yes,” Susan said, glancing to her baby sister who looked stunned at the two women._

__

_“What in the world are you talking about?” Lucy asked, appalled at her sister-in-law and sister._

__

_“I thought it was obvious that Carter was asking Peter and Edmund to court you,” Susan said. “It’s what Christopher did when he asked them to court me. Of course, he didn’t do it in front of me but I heard Edmund and Peter talking about it.”_   
  
_Christopher, Susan’s new husband, was in his home country. He was visiting his brother who just became a father. Susan was supposed to go but the king of a neighboring country showed up unexpectedly and she was expected to stay. She wanted to meet her new niece or nephew but Christopher’s brother understood she had her duties as queen first._

__

_“Oh, I guess you’re right,” Lucy frowned, curious as to why Carter would court her in the first place._

__

_“Don’t overthink anything, Lu,” Susan said, patting her sister's hand. “I’m sure Carter only has good intentions.”_

__

_“I’m not worried about his intentions,” Lucy glanced to her sister and sister-in-law. “I’m just worried if Peter and Edmund say no and what would happen to our friendship then.”_   
  
_“I’m sure they’ll say yes,” Mary said, patting her hand gently. “I can’t speak for Edmund but Peter loves Carter.”_   
  
_Just then Peter and Edmund walked through the doors. Carter wasn’t following them. The two had huge grins on their face as they took their thrones and returned to what they were doing. Mary returned to her place in the chair facing Peter to resume their game of chess. Moments later Carter returned, beaming with happiness and Lucy knew her brothers had said yes. In that moment, she also knew she’d say yes to the man who would eventually propose to her._

****  
  


***

“Lucy, are you okay?” Caspian asked, touching her arm slightly.   
  
“I’m fine,” Lucy said, looking up at him. “Just lost in my thoughts I guess.”

“Does it have to do with Carter?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” she replied in a quiet voice. “It does but not in the way you think. I was just thinking back to when he asked to court me and how Susan and Mary immediately knew and I didn’t.”   
  
“Who’s Mary?” questioned Caspian, glancing down at Lucy.

“Peter’s wife. Christopher was Susan’s husband and Victoria was Edmund’s wife,” she explained, tightening her grip on his arm.

“Did they ever have children? I mean, I know you were pregnant but I don’t know about them,” Caspian asked as they sat on the stone bench at the beach.

“No, they didn’t. They wanted to wait a little while since they got married so young. I was the only one to get close enough,” Lucy chewed on her lip and looked at the ground.

***

_They fell out of the wardrobe one by one. One by one their heads shot up and Lucy realized, she was back to being eight years old. Dread filled her body as she realized what had just happened. Everything was different. The next thing Lucy remembered was the professor walking out of the room and shutting the door, ordering the mean lady that always yelled at them to leave the four of them alone._

__

_“No,” Lucy gasped, launching herself back in the wardrobe. “No, no, no,” she pounded on the back of the wardrobe for a long moment. “I need to go back.”_   
  
_“Lucy, what’s wrong?” Peter pulled her out and she collapsed into tears._   
  
_The three siblings watched as their sister collapsed in front of them, sobbing. In between gasps of breath, they heard the word that they never would expect coming from their eight year old sister. Baby. The three of them froze as they looked with wide eyes at their sister. Their eyes darted to her stomach and they realized what she meant. Before she left Narnia, she was pregnant. Now things were different._

__

_“You’re not pregnant now,” Peter said, pulling Lucy to her feet. “You’ll be okay, Lu.”_   
  
_“But it was the last thing I had of Carter,” she whispered, turning to face the wardrobe._

__

_Susan took a step towards Lucy and put her arms around her sister. She felt sadness at the realization that she wouldn’t see Christopher again and she knew Peter would miss Mary dearly and Edmund would miss Victoria dearly. But this was different. Peter, Susan, and Edmund kissed their spouses before they left and said they loved them. Lucy, however, was unable to. Her husband was back at Galma, sitting in the royal tombs for the rest of eternity._

__

_“Carter,” she whispered, staring at the wardrobe._

__

***

The two of them sat out at the beach for a while in silence. Lucy was lost in her own thoughts, as was Caspian. While Lucy was thinking of her unborn child, Caspian was thinking about Lucy. He was thinking about the sadness in her eyes when he was brought up. Lucy’s voice cut the silence like a knife though.

“Did you ask Peter and Edmund to court me?” she asked, looking at the waves.

“I did, before our trip,” he admitted, glancing shyly at the girl.

She nodded and didn’t say anything but turned towards him. He stared down at her and put a hand on her waist. Things were so different now. She didn’t know if it were a good thing or a bad thing. Things were different though. Things would always be different.

“Lucy, while I can’t promise to return from war, if we enter in a war, I promise to always love you. If you allow me to,” Caspian murmured to her.

She looked up at him. Could she love him? She always thought he thought of her as a little sister. There was a five year difference between the two of them. They were both royals of Narnia, she was the past queen of another island.

“Give it time, Caspian,” she whispered, looking up at him.

**  
**“I will give you as much time as you need,” he pressed his lips to her head and she felt a smile come to her face.


	4. Chapter 4- High Queen Lucy

_Lucy felt as if she never looked more beautiful than on her wedding day. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair was weaved into a beautiful bun on the top of her head. Her veil was tucked her bun while her crown was sitting on her head gracefully. Susan was sitting by while the maids fixed the train of Lucy’s dress and the long veil. The dress itself was beautiful on Lucy. The bodice was lace with accents of diamonds, the sleeves that sat delicately on her wrist were lace as well. Lucy’s lips were painted light pink and she slipped on her white flats._

__

_“Are you ready, Queen Lucy?” her maid asked._

__

_“Yes,” Lucy replied, staring at herself once again._

__

_Lucy would’ve loved her father walking her down the aisle. Her father would love her husband-to-be. Since her father was not in Narnia, she was being escorted by Peter and Edmund, both in their royal suits. The veil was placed in front of Lucy’s face._

__

_“You look beautiful,” Peter whispered, taking the crook of Lucy’s arm._

__

_“Thank you,” Lucy replied, feeling Edmund wrap his arm around Lucy’s arm as well._

__

_“You look like you’re about to murder those flowers,” he nodded to her bouquet._

__

_She was clutching them quite tight. She was unsure of what to do really. She wanted to run. Her feet were itching to run. Her sister called it cold feet and that every bride goes through it. When Lucy asked Susan if she suffered from cold feet the day of her wedding, Susan pursed her lips and denied ever getting the feeling._   
  
_“It’s time,” Peter whispered._

***

Lucy thought back to her first wedding with her first husband. Carter was at the end of the aisle, standing in a navy blue suit with a white sash around his shoulder. It was so different than her wedding with Caspian, almost 1300 years after her wedding to Carter. Things were so different compared to the wedding with Caspian.

***

_Lucy felt gorgeous. Not only did she feel gorgeous but she looked it as well. There was a subtle difference between her beauty now compared to her everyday beauty. She was wearing a shorter dress, the dress stopped at her knee. It was poofed out as well. She had a light pink ribbon around her waist that tied into a bow at her front. The dress had no sleeves, perfect for a spring wedding in the orchard. She opted out of wearing shoes. Her hair was down and she had a short mesh veil in front of her eyes._

__

_“You look gorgeous,” Peter found himself saying to his sister as he prepared to walk her down the aisle again._

__

_“I do, don’t I?” Lucy grinned at him, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek._

__

_“Nervous?” Edmund asked, straightening the sleeves on his shirt._

__

_“No, I’m ready,” she was certain she was ready._

__

_“Well then,” Peter said, taking her arm. “It’s time.”_   
  
_As she walked down the aisle towards Caspian, she could almost hear another voice in the back of her head. A feminine voice that made Lucy feel so much better than before about marrying Caspian. It was Susan’s voice. It was from her first wedding, just before Susan went to her place in the audience._

__

_“You’ll know when you look at him if he’s the one. If he isn’t smiling so wide he looks as if his face will rip, run. If he isn’t tearing up at your beauty, run. If he’s looking at you emotionlessly, run. If you have any doubt, run. Don’t marry anybody for Narnia, marry for you.”_

__

***

“Lucy?” Caspian said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

“Yes?” Lucy questioned, turning to stare at her husband.

“Are you alright? You’ve been quiet for a few minutes. I think it’s a new record,” he teased, kissing her cheek.

“Oh hush,” Lucy swatted at his arm. “I was just thinking.”

“What about?” Caspian put down the book he was reading.

“Our wedding day,” she replied. “I think it’s one of the best days of my life.”   
  
“No, I don’t think so,” Caspian replied and looked up, catching his wife’s eye. “The day Caspian and Carter was born happens to be the best day of my life. And when Susan was born, as well as Adelyn. And whatever day this one decides to present itself,” he placed a hand on Lucy’s barely there stomach. “It will be another best day.”   
  


“I love you,” Lucy whispered, kissing Caspian.

“And I love you High Queen Lucy,” he replied once she pulled away from him.

The two lived forever in peace in Cair Paravel. During their reign there was no war, only peace.Their oldest son, Caspian XI went on to rule Narnia after Caspian X’s death. Lucy died exactly six years after her husband. She saw four of her six children wed and lived to see Caspian XI’s wife give birth to Caspian XII along with the birth of five other grandchildren.

 **  
**Her secret until the day she died was Carter was her favorite because of his mischievous blue eyes and wide smile that reminded her of the man she loved before she loved Caspian.


End file.
